Aftergame
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Feliciano shares a few nice words to Ludwig after the UEFA Semi-finals game.


He heard the loud cheers surround the Polish stadium surrounding him; his heart was racing at the pure excitement and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He felt just like his players, jumping up and down and embracing their team mates as if they were like brothers.

His brother, Romano, was grinning the biggest grin he'd ever seen, he was screaming with happiness, and jumping around all around the field, joining his citizens in the cheering. "Hey, Romano! Calm down!" Feliciano, Northern Italy, exclaimed over the loud cheers.

Romano ignored him, his hands in the air as he shouted sheer nonsense. Feliciano laughed and rolled his eyes at his brother and curiously looked around the stadium around him. The Germans began to take their leave while others stared dejectedly at the stadium floor. Feliciano flickered his eyes at them. During the game, he spotted fans shed a few tears at the score.

_**GER 1 – 2 ITA**_

Feliciano didn't know how to feel, he was overjoyed at the fact that he won but as he watched the German players sulk and pat each other on the backs, Feliciano couldn't decide how to feel. He always won against Germany at football and he always got this feeling growing inside him when he saw Germany's players and citizens.

He had mixed feelings.

'_We're going to kick German ass, Feli, like we always do.'_ He remembered the words Romano had said before the game. That time Feliciano was jumping up and down in pure excitement as he impatiently waited for the game to start. His brother was always full of himself when it came to football, especially against the Germans. He thought they were an easy win.

Feliciano couldn't help but think that, too. Each time they won they both felt like they were on top of the world.

Right now, he felt like he should a few nice words to Ludwig, or known as Germany. He was his best friend, like a brother. Feliciano's heart started to pump anxiously as he stepped across the field, giving a friendly wave to his own players and German players along the wave. His heart almost fluttered when the Germans waved back, they were too friendly.

He spotted him, taking a few shots of beer as he stared blankly at the field. Feliciano smiled weakly as he held out a hand, "Good game."

He didn't know why he felt so intimidated by the German all of a sudden. He did this every game.

Ludwig turned to him, accepting his hand shake, "Yes it was, Congratulations."

Feliciano was at a loss for words now; he didn't know what to say. He just said the simplest thing he could say, "Thank you."

Ludwig let go, grabbing a small beer as he offered it to the Italian. Feliciano declined. The German shrugged as if saying 'you're missing out'. Beer always made Ludwig feel better. It made the Italian a bit woozy from it.

"You're going to be against Spain next, correct?"

Feliciano nodded, "Yeah, but Spain is very good at football, he's the one who taught us strategies and tricks. I'm afraid he might counterattack us…" He just realized he rambled too much. It was a hard habit to break of his. Feliciano winced as Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him.

"No wonder your team is so good, Spain taught you a thing or two." Feliciano chuckled.

"But your team is great, too. Look where you got Ludwig! You got to the Semi-finals! That's a big accomplishment!" Ludwig couldn't help but release a chuckle from Feliciano's hand motions as he exclaimed 'big accomplishment' in a theatrical voice.

"You make me laugh sometimes, Feli."

Feliciano smiled warmly, "Plus your team is so nice, too. And they have so much determination-"

Ludwig was chuckling, "Stop commenting, it makes me feel like you're pitying me."

"But it's true." Feliciano said flatly. "It was a great game like always, Luddy." Ludwig blinked at the Italian. The Italian's smile grew as he looked like he was to take his leave.

"Let's play again sometime." Feliciano said, beginning to leave.

"Wait." Ludwig stopped him. Feliciano blinked at in bafflement.

Ludwig gave a small grin to him, the grins that he rarely gives to the Italian, "I'll be cheering for you in the finals."

* * *

**A/N:** This is what I get for watching the whole Germany vs Italy UEFA game ._. And yes, some German people cried D:. it made the German inside me cry as well ;A;.


End file.
